In recent years, various electronic devices that may be mounted on the body of the user have been developed. The devices are generally called wearable electronic devices.
The wearable electronic devices that may be mounted on any part of the body, for example, may include a head mounted display (HMD) device that is mounted on the head of the user to display an image, a smart glass, a smart watch or wristband, a contact lens type device, a ring type device, a shoe type device, a cloth type device, and a grove type device, and may be variously attached to or detached from a part of the human body or clothes, and in particular, the HMD device may have a goggle shape or an eye glass shape.
The wearable electronic device may improve portability and accessibility of the user as it is directly mounted to the body.
The HMD device may be configured such that an electronic device is mounted on a frame thereof. However, the electronic devices have been developed to have various sizes and shapes. Accordingly, because the HMD devices need to be variously manufactured according to the forms of the electronic devices, they have many problems in aspects of manufacturing lines and sales.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.